


Early Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grumpy Old Men, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erwin’s eyes are gentle—they always are, when he first wakes up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Levi cracks his eyes open at the feeling of a warm hand on the back of his neck, sliding down his spine until it settles on the arch of his back. “Fuck, Erwin,” he groans, voice still laced with sleep. His eyes flutter back shut, and he’s flipped over with the utmost care, Erwin’s hands running over his ass to his thighs to give them a tender squeeze. “Hey,” Levi manages to get out, followed by a soft, airy laugh. He tries to act irritated, but Erwin knows that he loves this, and that he’s not going to do anything to stop the larger man.

Erwin’s eyes are gentle—they always are, when he first wakes up. His expression is slack, but his lips are graced with a smile as his hands wander the corporal’s body. His fingers rest on the hard muscles of Levi’s abdomen, playing with the small hairs that dust his torso. “You look stunning.” Is all the blond says before trailing kisses across Levi’s jawline, finally pressing his lips over the smaller man’s own. 

Their mouths work against each other sloppily, with Levi’s eyes falling back shut and his body slumping against Erwin’s. He’s so fucking warm, and the smaller man tries to melt into him, arms curling around his torso as Erwin’s hands consume him. His face is crushed against the blond’s pectorals, chest hair tickling at his face.

He groans, fingers pressing hard into Erwin’s back when the blond’s thumb runs over the head of his cock. “Fuck, Erwin.” He’s already painfully hard, and the action sends a shiver up his spine. “Do that again.” 

“Anything you want,” Erwin whispers, and repeats the action, eventually settling on just jerking Levi off. 

The smaller man crumbles beneath him, hips moving on their own accord and a deep blush covering his face. His muscles are tense, solid body trying as hard as it can to take what Erwin’s giving him. Erwin has him under his thumb, completely at his mercy, and he doesn’t mind in the least. “God _damn_.”

“Here.” Erwin’s hand moves away, and Levi lets out a small whimper in protest. “Be patient, love.” 

The blond dips down, mouth against his lover’s throbbing length. Erwin’s tongue runs from the base of Levi’s cock to its tip, before he takes the whole thing into his mouth. The smaller man groans beneath him, shuddering when the blond deep throats him, tongue lapping at the underside of his cock. “ _Erwin_.”

He sucks hard, and releases Levi’s length with a wet pop, satisfied that he had reduced his lover to such a trembling, flustered state. With a furious blush dusted across his cheeks, Levi stays propped up against the pillows of their bed, still exhausted but eyes locked on Erwin’s face. “Wanna fuck?” Erwin murmurs, sucking lightly on the tip of Levi’s cock. His tongue flicks out over the slit, and he watches the corporal squirm beneath him.

“Yeah. I want you.” Levi pulls himself up, away from Erwin and onto his knees. He kisses Erwin’s collarbone, moving down his muscular frame with gentle, precise movements. “Let me suck you off.”  
Erwin, though, puts his hand on the center of Levi’s chest and pushes him back until his head is against the pillow, hair splayed out in every direction. “But—“

“Just relax, Levi,” Erwin hums against the skin over his hipbone. The kisses trail up Levi’s body, until their lips meet in another deep, satisfying kiss. The blonds hand fumbles at the bedside table until he finds the desired object—a small container of lube. 

Levi jerks up and snatches the bottle from Erwin’s hand in one swift motion, popping the cap open and squirting some onto his hand. “Here, let me,” he mutters, and massages Erwin’s cock with gentle strokes, coating Erwin’s erection liberally. He’s only dully aware of the lube being taken out of his other hand, until two slicked up finger press against his ass. “Shit, you’re in a rush, aren’t you?”

“I can’t have you falling back asleep, can I?”  
“Fall asleep? I wouldn’t miss this for anything,” Levi snaps back, but Erwin can see the circles under his eyes, and how his eyelids try to flutter shut every once in a while. He doesn’t say anything, because he knows it will rile the smaller man up, and settles on pushing a finger into him.  
Levi inhales sharply, and turns away, hand still working at Erwin’s cock. When the second finger goes in, he groans, and Erwin uses his free hand to seize the corporal by the jaw and turn him back. “Look at me.” The command is simple, direct, and Levi’s sleepy eyes drift back to Erwin’s gaze. He moves the fingers around, stretching Levi until he moans and jerks his hands away from the blond’s cock.

“That’s fine. That’s good, Erwin, just fuck me,” he slurs, and that elicits a short laugh from the blond.

“You’re eager today.”

“You’re so fucking hot, I can’t help it.”  
Erwin pushes him back down, and smiles. “You’re immaculate.”

Levi’s pushed down into the bed, swallowed up by the thin sheets he had been so comfortable under only minutes before. With his legs spread and Erwin’s cock pressed against his entrance, he can only laugh and move his hips ever so slightly. 

Erwin pushes in, going until Levi’s back arches and he lets out a low groan. “Ah, shit, that’s fast.”

“Does it hurt?” 

“Keep going,” Levi moans, balling up the sheets in his fists. “God, please keep going.” 

That tired, desperate voice drives Erwin crazy. He pushes into Levi down to his base, waiting for the corporal to adjust. His body squirms, tense and trying to accommodate the blond’s size. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” he asks gently, brushing a few stray hairs out of Levi’s face. His face is still absorbed in exhaustion, but the smaller man still smiles and shakes his head.

“No, this is perfect. Fuck, you’re perfect. Move,” he slurs, turning his face to press his cheek against Erwin’s hand. 

Erwin fucks him carefully, with slow, intentional movements. Their bodies intertwine, with Levi pulling Erwin down to grab at his hair and claw at his back, while Erwin’s hands stay clamped to Levi’s hips. “You’re perfect. Levi, you’re so _perfect,_ ” the blond moans, and his lover laughs in response.

“You’re such a fucking sap,” he grunts, shuddering at the pressure that’s beginning to build up in his abdomen. It’s good, it’s so fucking good and he knows he won’t last that long. Erwin fucks him slow, but he fucks him hard, with thrusts that he can feel deep inside of his body. 

He arches his back as Erwin thrusts in again, a choked moan escaping his lips when a white hot electricity shoots through his body. “Right there.”

“Ah, did you like that?”

“Of course I fucking liked it.”  
Erwin’s mouth covers his own, and he repeats the action, thrusting hard into Levi’s prostate. His hands shoot up from the sheets, muscles tensing at how hard he’s gripping his lover’s hair. “Levi, you’re so tight. You’re letting me fuck you so good.”

Levi turns his face to try and hide his expression again, but he’s grabbed again, this time with Erwin picking up the speed of his thrusts. “Hey, if you do that, I’m not going to last that long. _Shit_.” 

“Let me see your beautiful face when you come, Levi.”

Fuck. Erwin keeps up his pace, slamming into the smaller man’s prostate until that pressure is just too much. His eyes roll back, orgasm sweeping over his body, with Erwin finishing a few thrusts later.

They stay in the same position for a while, Erwin panting and Levi staring up at him, fingers trailing over his nipples and then his collarbone.

The blond sinks down to the bed, warmth radiating off of his body. Levi kisses him, hungry for the taste of Erwin’s mouth. His lover’s hands are shaking as they rest on his neck, and the corporal smiles into the kiss. 

“That was good,” Erwin grunts, kissing Levi again.

“Fucking amazing.”

“Are you still tired?” Erwin tries to put Levi’s hair back into place, but it’s sticking out in every direction no matter what the blond does.

Levi shakes his head. “Let’s take a bath.”


End file.
